Fui un idiota
by Azuxl
Summary: Si tan solo hubiera sabido, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho. Lo se, fui un idiota. YuuYu. Otario.


...

Me lleve una mano a la boca tratando de callar mis sollozos, lo último que quería es que alguien se diera cuenta de mi estado.

Al escuchar aquello, quede en shock, simplemente no podía creerlo, juraba que era broma o que había escuchado mal, y tan solo unos segundos después, me di cuenta que no lo era, la gente se movía a su alrededor, y solo entonces, pude sentir su mirada en mi, le sostuve la mirada, y como pude, le sonreí, y me respondió de vuelta. Y sus ojos nuevamente volvieron a la persona que tenía a su lado y la sonrisa que le dedico fue mucho mas significativa, llena de cariño.

Luego de eso no pude mas, tratando de sonar normal, me excuse con las personas que se encontraban a mis lados, y huía de ahí.

Que patético y miserable me sentía en estos momentos, como nunca antes en mi vida. Lloraba sin parar y lo peor dentro de un baño. Ridículo.

Y el estar aquí, en esta situación, mi mente me trajo el recuerdo cuando lo conocí por primera vez.

Me tomo de sorpresa que una persona que casi no conocía, me gritara, que me hablara de esa forma.

Y muy en el fondo, algo se movió en mi, ese chico se había metido en mi pecho.

Pero el destino no solo me había traído a él en mi vida, ya que después de un tiempo el destino me trajo aquel hombre admiraba como patinador, Viktor. Viktor llego a mi vida como mi entrenador.

Me sentí dichoso, afortunado.

Me permití volar muy alto.

Ya que Viktor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo más que mi entrenador.

Mucho más.

No existía para mi, nadie mas. Víktor y yo. Nadie mas.

Mi corazón solo le pertenecía a Viktor.

Por eso cuando él se me confeso, lo rechace.

Aún recordaba a la perfección ese día. Lo recuerdo perfectamente a él. Estaba sonrojado, un tanto nervioso. Antes de hablar, me sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Me gustas"

Al decirme esas palabras, él bajo su cabeza, escapando de mi mirada.

"¿Es una broma?"

Si, se que fue estúpido decirle eso. Pero realmente me resultó imposible creer lo que me había dicho.

Él levantó su mirada, y aunque su rostro aun estaba sonrojado, tenía su ceño fruncido, se había molestado.

"¿Que? ¡Claro que no, cerdo! Estoy enamorado de ti"

Su mirada y su voz estaban llena de determinación. No mentía. Me di cuenta que no lo hacía.

Y me sentí fatal. Ya que mi corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

Él algo debió a ver visto algo en mi. Porque antes de que yo pronunciará algo. El hablo primero.

"Lo se. Estas enamorado de Viktor"

Yo lo mire con pena, pero lo siguiente que pronunció, hizo que mirara se endurecida un poco.

"O eso crees tú"

Hizo una pausa, y al ver mi semblante, soltó una risita sin maldad alguna.

"Eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta. Lo que sientes por Viktor no es amor. Es solo admiración, cerdo"

Abrí la boca para negarlo, para reclamarle, nunca antes me había sentido así, y menos con él, me sentía molesto, pero él hablo nuevamente antes de yo dijera algo.

Lo que dijo, hizo que abriera la boca por la sorpresa y estoy seguro que me sonroje, ya que él sonrió con ternura.

Él me había pedido que lo besará.

"Besame. Solo dame un beso"

Le pregunte que ganaba con eso, él me respondió que con eso comprobaría que él tenía razón.

No comprendí y él se dio cuenta.

"Al besarme te darás cuenta de la verdad"

Yo no dije nada, no sabia que hacer.

Solo atine a ver como el ser acercaba a mi, acortando toda distancia alguna que había entre los dos, sentí su respiración mezclándose con la mía.

"Besame"

Dijo nuevamente.

Yo solo lo observe detalladamente.

Sus ojos mirándome con ternura y un lindo sonrojo pintaba su pálido rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos, rojos y suaves. Eran suaves si, porque no supe ni cuando ni porque había llevado una de mis manos hacia ellos y los acariciaba con ternura con uno de mis dedos.

Yo pronuncie su nombre y cuando él dijo el mío. La burbuja explotó. Es como si hubiera despertado de un sueño para entrar a una pesadilla.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y peor aún, lo que estuve apuntó de hacer.

Me sentí furioso y no sólo con él, sino también conmigo.

Me aleje de él de golpe, dándole la espalda. Le dije que se alejara de mi, que yo estaba enamorado de Viktor.

"¿Estas seguro, Yuuri?"

"Lo estoy, ahora olvidate de mi"

Dije, y esta vez lo mire, y lo que vi hizo que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa, llevándome una mano a la boca a la vez.

Me miró por unos segundos más y luego se fue de ahí, sin decir más.

Me quede ahí por un rato mas. No podía sacarme sus palabras de la mente y sobre todo su semblante.

Él había llorado. Sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas que luego recorrían sus mejillas, su mentón temblaba ligeramente por querer aguantar sus sollozos.

Lo había lastimado. Le había roto su corazón.

Creía que era lo mejor, creía que tarde o temprano se olvidaría de mi, que solo era algo fugaz, y que actuaría normal después de un tiempo, después de todo solo era un adolescente de 16 años.

Ellos no saben amar realmente.

Eso creí.

Después de eso no lo vi por un largo tiempo. Él siempre me evitaba. Nunca podríamos coincidir en ningún lado. Hasta el punto en que el decidió no participar en un campeonato importante de patinaje.

Me negaba a creer que era por mi causa. Seria algo demasiado tonto llevar a ese punto por otra persona.

Pero luego sucedió, en cierta manera lo comprendí después de eso.

Ya que la persona que pensé que estaría junto a mi para siempre, me dejo. Viktor me había terminado.

Aunque no me sorprendió, una parte de mi lo venia venir, ya que desde hace tiempo las cosas se fueron enfriando. Casi no teníamos tiempo para vernos. Viktor en Rusia y yo en Japón. Simplemente las cosas no salían como habíamos planeado, aunque podríamos haber tratado de pasar tiempo juntos, simplemente no lo hicimos, no lo intentamos, porque en realidad no queríamos. No nos importaba estar separados. Y eso no era buena señal.

Sabíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo que esto acabará y Víktor se cansó primero en aparentar algo que ya no teníamos.

Y a pesar de que me lo presentía, de que ya lo sabía, no pude evitar que me doliera, que me lastimara, al punto que decidí alejarme completamente del patinaje.

Después de eso no supe mas de Viktor.

Ni nadie mas del mundo del patinaje. No quería saber de nadie más.

Pensé que así sería pero eso no funcionaria cuando tu mejor amigo tailandés también pertenecía al mismo mundo.

Después de insistir un tiempo, accedí ir a una de esas reuniones de patinadores que se organizaban cada seis meses*.

Ni él ni Viktor aparecieron.

Y me di cuenta que no sabia a quien deseaba ver mas de los dos.

Pero entonces él apareció.

Había olvidado lo hermoso que era. Su cabello rubio, su frágil figura y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Él en cuanto me vio, pensé que miraría con desprecio y me evitaría, pero él me sonrió y con pasos precisos se acercó a mi.

"Cerdo"

Me hablo de esa forma que solo él podía hacerlo.

Hablamos por un rato. Él actuaba tan normal. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Después de irnos intercambios números telefónicos.

A veces hablábamos por celular un poco.

A veces solo unos simples mensajes.

Pero todo seguía normal. El actuaba completamente normal.

Pero sabia que algo estaba cambiando en mí. Algo que sabía que siempre estuvo en mi corazón, algo que ahora estaba creciendo.

Y lo supe, siempre lo supe, solo que nunca me di cuenta, o simplemente nunca lo quise aceptar.

Yo estaba enamorado de él.

Fui un idiota, lo se.

Él tenia razón. Siempre la tuvo.

Lo que sentía por Viktor era una simple admiración. Y estoy seguro que Viktor también lo sabia.

La admiración me cegó, me confundió.

Una gran parte de mi quería tomar un vuelo hacia Rusia pero entonces recordé que pronto habría otra reunión. Así que esperaría. Sólo sería en un par de semanas.

Y esas semanas me pesaron, me parecieron tan lentas.

Y por fin había llegado el día que tanto esperaba.

Sentía que mi corazón saldría por mi boca por los nervios que sentía.

Quería verlo.

Quería confesarle mis sentimientos.

Quería besarlo.

Pero las cosas no resultaban como yo creía.

Él llego pero no venia solo.

En cuanto me vio me saludo con la mano a lo lejos y eso fue todo.

La emoción que había sentido antes fue disminuyendo.

Ellos dos se sentaron juntos, tan cercas, y reían sin parar.

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, las emociones, los pensamientos que estaba sintiendo en este momento me estaban taladrando la cabeza.

Fije mi vista a la persona que estaba hablando en este momento, brindaba anunciando que su novia estaba embrazada.

Pero toda mi atención estaban en ellos dos, de reojo, observe como su pareja se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído, él se sonrojo y le sonrió mientras movía su cabeza en afirmación.

Cuando las felicitaciones hacia JJ, por su pronta paternidad, disminuyeron.

Vi como todas las miradas ahora se enfocaron a la persona que se había levantado ahora. Diciendo que también tenia una noticia que dar, mientras tomaba la mano de él y la besaba.

-Nos vamos a casar. Yuri y yo... -

Solo me bastaron esas palabras para dejar de escuchar, solo deje de prestar atención.

Lo único que escuchaba era mi corazón quebrándose.

Apreté los puños y mis párpados, y sacudi mi cabeza quería alejar todos esos pensamientos, que solo aumentaba mi dolor al recordarlo todo, como fue todo desde un principio hasta llegar a este momento.

Me limpie las lágrimas, tenia que volver. No podía seguir ocultándome como un cobarde. Tenia que ser fuerte, aunque por dentro me sintiera sin vida, vacío. Solo era cosa de fingir.

Abrí le puerta del cubículo del baño que me encontraba y entonces ahogue un grito.

Ahí estaba él.

Estaba recargado en la pared con las brazos cruzados, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Yuri- Dije su nombre tartamudeando un poco.

-¿Te gusta llorar en los baños, cerdo?- Se incorporó y dio unos paso hacia a mi. Y pude darme cuenta que había crecido, solo unos centímetros más y sería mas alto que yo.

-Creciste más...- Le sonreí, y me sentí nervioso por la mirada que me daba, sabia que me estaba estudiando.

-Claro. En unos meses cumpliré 19. Tenia que darme un estirón. Era justo. -Sonrió, de una manera franca, educada. Me di cuenta que había cambiado, en cierto modo había madurado.

-Si, muy pronto me alcanzarás... - Y pare de hablar, mientras bajaba la cabeza. No pude aguantar su mirada fija en mi. No le pude sostener la mirada. Me sentía quebrar nuevamente.

Escuche como daba otros pasos hacia a mi, sentí como me tomaba mi mentón, levantándolo, desvíe mi mirada. No quería enfrentar sus ojos.

-¿Por que lloras? Dime-

Me sentí estremecer al escuchar su tono de voz.

Guarde silencio. Él soltó un suspiro.

-¿No me lo dirás?

-No-

Él volvió a soltar un suspiro. Derrotado, soltó mi mentón y se alejo de mi

Yo apreté los puños, no quería que se alejara de mi, no aún, quería disfrutar de su compañía al menos por un rato más a solas.

Abrí mi boca, quería decir cualquier cosa, para que no se fuera.

Pero él hablo primero.

-¿Por que no me dices lo que te pasa? Yo siempre fui sincero contigo, lo sabes.

Ahora yo suspire derrotado. Era verdad, ahora era mi turno ser sincero con él.

Pero no era fácil.

¿Como decirle que lo amo cuando esta con alguien? ¿Como decirle cuando hace un momento él y Otabek anunciaron su compromiso? ¿Como?

Baje la mirada.

-Tú lo sabes- Dije nomas

-¿Que? No, no lo se

-Tenias razón -Lo observé con valor, vi que abrió la boca, pero continúe antes de que hablará - Nunca estuve enamorado de Víktor. Tenias razón, siempre la tuviste.

-Solo era admiración - Continuó él.

Yo le respondí con un suspiro y a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y por eso llorabas? -Hablo él, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿En verdad lo quieres saber?

-Lo merezco, ¿no crees?

Si, lo merecía. Claro que si.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- Dije por fin.

Su mirada no cambio, nada en él cambio, y ya no dude ni un poco de qué ya lo sabia también. Claro que lo sabia.

Antes de que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, hable nuevamente.

-Si, ya se que estas enamorado de Otabek - Le sonreí, y él no me sonrió de vuelta, no esperaba que lo hiciera y tampoco me importó.

-Lo estoy - Dijo sinceramente, lo se, lo conocía bien.

-Lo se -Hable sin borrar mi sonrisa -Llegue tarde, ¿no?

El bajo su mirada, algo estaba meditando, como buscando que decirme pero luego de unos segundos, me miró con pena - Si, llegaste tarde -dijo sin más, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Yurio, ¿me darías un beso? -El paro y giro para observarme -Solo uno-

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y estoy seguro qué él como yo recordó aquella vez que él me pidió lo mismo.

Y así como yo no lo hice, el tampoco lo hizo.

-No, tu y yo sabemos que si estoy enamorado de él. Yo si lo amo.

Si lo sabia.

Y no lo pude evitar mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, mi corazón dolía, el vacío que sentía antes en mi pecho ahora sentía que me asfixiaba.

Odie en la forma en que miraba con pena, con lástima. Odie que me viera en este estado.

-Lo siento, Yuuri.

Antes de que hablara otra vez, negué con la cabeza frenéticamente -No pasa nada- me limpie las lágrimas y como pude le sonreí -estaré bien- lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta que no me creyó.

-Lo siento -dijo nuevamente -Olvidate de mi, olvidate de todo-

Me lleve una mano a la boca recordando que yo le había dicho las mismas palabras

-Lo harás. Lo superarás, lo se- Me dedicó una sonrisa, como dándome ánimos.

Baje la mirada, escapando de la forma que me sonreía.

Y entonces me di cuenta que claro que lo sabia, él lo hizo, él lo supero, él me superó a mi.

Que ironía.

-Si lo sabes... -dije en un susurro, mas que para mi que para él.

-Adios, Yuuri-

Al alzar la mirada me di cuenta que ya no estaba, él se había ido con Otabek.

Él ya tenia alguien. Él iba empezar una nueva vida con alguien. Tenia un camino por recorrer.

Y yo en cambio no tenía nada. Me sentía vacío, sin rumbo. Sin futuro.

Pero confiaba en sus palabras. Lo superare. Lo se. Recién esta herida había sido abierta pero solo era cuestión de tiempo en curarse.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, esta herida sangraba y dolía, dolía mucho.

Patético. Que patético me sentía.

Un idiota fui.

Si, fui un idiota, lo se.

Si tan solo lo hubiera besado aquella vez. Me había dado cuenta, tal vez, de que él tenia razón.

Pero no lo bese.

Mis ojos nuevamente empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin parar, no me importaba nada ahora.

Lo sé. Fui un idiota.

Fin

Si, se que fue algo triste para mi love Yuuri, pero era justo, ya que por lo regular el que sufre es mi lindo Yurio.

Lo siento Yuuri. Te tocaba.

Nuevamente perdón si no entendieron unas cosas. Lo siento.

*Pues nada, solo quise inventar eso, de que cada 6 meses hay de esas reuniones.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
